It is the purpose of this study to identify a group of african american subjects with ADM that lack insulin antibodies; to identify african americans with non-insulin dependent diabetes with onset at less than or equal to 30 years old; recruit a matched control group; and calculate insulin sensitivity and glucose-mediated glucose disposal using the modified Bergman minimal model computer comparing ADM, NIDD, and control subjects.